Who Are You, Really?
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "When did you ever get to know him? Exactly. Never. I did yesterday and if you look past that mean interior...you'll see a human...with feelings and an actual heart." After Beck and Jade's breakup, Jade goes to Nozu where she runs into Ryder and they go to Jade's house. Ryder takes care of a heartbroken Jade, but will it lead to more? Might change from T to M. Jyder, Cabbie, Bori.
1. Who Are You Really?

**Title: Who Are You...Really? **

**Summary: "When did you ever get to know him? Exactly. Never. I did yesterday and if you look past that mean interior...you'll see a human...with feelings and an actual heart." After Beck and Jade's breakup, Jade goes to Nozu where she runs into Ryder and they go to Jade's house. Ryder takes care of a heartbroken Jade, but will it lead to more? Might change from T to M. Jyder, Cabbie, Bori, Slight Trandre. ****Rate: T but might change to M.**

**A/N: In this, Jade and Tori have already been hit on by Alan and Chad even though Tori and Jade's Play Date aired 3 episodes later after TWC. **

**Jade's POV**

"10!" I shout loudly, impatiently waiting for Beck to come out, but he doesn't come. He won't ever come. This is it; it's over...but, I don't want it to be. I take a small step forward and reach for the door knob, but stop myself. I feel Beck's presence on the other side of the door, hand touching the doorknob. I roll my eyes and walk away. If he wants it to be the end...let it be. It's officially over, and this time, I'm never going back to him.

I drive to Nozu in the pouring rain, rain loudly pelting the glass, repeating the soft, heartbreaking rhythm as _Who Are You, Really? _by Mikky Ekko plays on the radio. The moment sort of makes me feel like I'm in a movie...but, isn't life already a movie?

_**So you feel entitled to a sense of control **_

_**And make decisions that you think are your own**_

I walk into Nozu and sit at an empty table, really wanting to be alone. As I sigh and sit down, I feel presence behind me, but figure that it's just a customer walking past me to a different table. I take out my phone and check the slap to see 4 status updates.

_Beck: Single. Yup. _

_Tori: Can't believe this. Beck and Jade broke up, for good. Poor Jade. _

_Cat: Why do people miss three all the time? _

_Andre: It's funny that when you say "Everybody forgets three" then you miss three yourself...you're so messed up in the head. _

_Cat: ANDRE! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_

I roll my eyes and look up to see a guy in leather, staring right at me with sparkling eyes...Ryder Daniels.

_**You are a stranger here **_

_**Why have you come? **_

_**Why have you come? **_

_**Lift me higher, let me look at the sun**_

"What are you doing here?" I speak up. He looks at the distance before exhaling sharply. "Earth to Ryder..." I add, raising my eyebrow. "Look, if you think I hate you for using Tori...you're wrong. Usually, her best friends would care. I didn't. So, if you need to say anything...just say it."

"Why are you here?" He asked, silently but because of the gap between us, I could still hear him.

"Beck and I...had a really ugly breakup."

"Oh." I look around and see the guys from Nozu heading over to me.

_**Look at the sun**_

_**And once I hear them clearly say **_

_**Who, who are you really? **_

_**And where are you going**_

"Oh, crap." I mutter, but however, Ryder still hears me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring at those boys like hell has taken over?"

"Ryder, you better promise NOT and I repeat, NOT tell anyone if I tell you." It's too late because the guy already puts his arm around me. Ryder growls protectively, getting the sense that I'm uncomfortable.

"Back off."

The guy takes a glance at Ryder and takes a threatening step towards him, along with the other guy.

"Why should I?"

"Because, 1) If you couldn't tell, she's uncomfortable. 2) She doesn't like you. 3) She's my girlfriend." I glare at him and put my head down in my hand. _'Ryder, don't make a scene' _I mutter quietly.

"I don't care." Alan pushed Ryder onto the table and punched him.

"Ryder!" I shouted and pushed Alan off before helping Ryder. "Ryder, don't make a scene." Ryder doesn't listen and punches him back, but harder.

_**Well, I've got nothing else left to prove**_

_**Cause I've got nothing left to lose**_

_**See me bare my teeth for you **_

_**Who, who are you?**_

Before any more chaos can happen, I get Ryder out of there and take him to my car. "That was a stupid thing to do." I shout, before silently laughing. I notice some blood coming out from his nose, corner of the head, and the corner of the lip. "Damn, he got you good."

"How bad is it?" He winces as he touches his lip.

"Not bad."

"Cool." He starts to head out, but I stop him.

"Wait, are you sure you can take care of yourself. You are beaten up badly."

"Yeah, I can." He opens the door and gets out, heading to his car but stops. He turns around and walks towards me. "I forgot that I got a ride here. My dad had to borrow my car to San Fran because he didn't want to be in the same car with his dad. He doesn't get back in town till March 4th."

"Oh, okay. Um..."

"I don't really want to go home."

"Hop in and I can take you to my place...but, no funny business." I unlock the door and he gets in. After a car ride filled with awkward silence, we finally get to my house.

_**Now, you're moving on and then you say you're alone **_

_**Suspicious that this string is moving your bones**_

We walk into the dark house and I turn on the light. "My parents our out of town too with my little brother. I was staying with Beck, but...I'm not anymore."

"Maybe we can stay together while they're out of town. You know? To keep each other company."

"I don't know." I walk into the kitchen and damp a towel. I then get a flashback of him calling me his girlfriend. "Hey, Ryder,"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me your girlfriend earlier?" I ask, walking back into the living room to see him sitting on the couch.

_**We are the fire**_

_**We see how they run **_

_**See how they run, lift me **_

_**Higher, let me look at the sun**_

"Because...I saw how much those guys were irritating you and I didn't know another way to stop it. Apparently, some guys don't care if you're someone's 'girlfriend'." I chuckle a little bit as I dab the bloody spots.

_**Look at the sun **_

_**And once I hear them clearly say **_

_**Who, who are you really? **_

_**And where are you going? **_

"I'm fine. It'll heal." Ryder said, moving away the rag and grabbing the TV remote. Jade put the rag on the table and grabbed her laptop before sitting next to him.

"Hey, want some root beer?" I asked, setting the laptop down and heading to the kitchen.

"Sure." Ryder shouted from across the house. I open the refrigerator and grab two beers. Walking back into the living room, I cough a little bit before handing it to him. "Thanks."

"Whatever." I responded as I opened it and sat down. Taking a big gulp, I sat it on the table next to me and grabbed my laptop, checking latest Slap updates. Ryder turns the channel to ABC and Grey's Anatomy. Ugh, that show is sexist towards ladies.

_**Well, I've got nothing left to prove **_

_**Cause I got nothing left to lose **_

_**See me bare my teeth for you **_

_**See me bare my teeth **_

I grab the remote, getting tired of the show already, and turn it to CW channel and One Tree Hill is on. "Perfect."

Ryder laughs at how I sounded and I glared at him. He cleared his throat before watching it. I scroll through The Slap and see one post from Robbie.

_Robbie: So conceited Tori, so conceited. _

_**Who, who are you really? **_

_**And where are you going? **_

_**Well, I've got nothing left to prove. **_

I roll my eyes and see I have 11 notifications. I check all of them and they say I have been tagged in posts by other people.

_Brittany Seams: Thank god, Beck broke up with that bitch. BECK, COME TO MY HOUSE AND WE CAN CANOODLE!_

_Hanna Britannia: BRITANNY, HE'S MY CANOODLER NOW! BECK, WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU. _

...and it goes on and on. "I'll be right back." I jump up and run to the bathroom, a few tears streaming down my face.

**Ryder's POV**

When Jade quickly left the room, I saw a few tears run down her face. Since she was looking at her laptop before that, I take a glance at that and saw a few posts from Brittany, Taylor, Hanna, and other bitchy girls. I roll my eyes at the posts, close the laptop, get up, and walk to the bathroom to hear Jade silently crying.

"Jade..."

"Go away."

"Jade, let me in."

"No!" I don't listen and twist the door knob. I open it fully and see her sitting in the corner, crying hardly. Trails of tears quickly run down her pink cheeks as mascara runs down her face, tagging along with the tears.

_**Who, who are you really? **_

_**And where are you going **_

_**Well, I've got nothing left to prove**_

"I told you to leave me alone."

"Why would I do that? When you need someone, you need them." I sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"Ryder..."

"Yeah, Jade?"

"T-thanks for..." She didn't really want to say what she needed to say. "Thanks for being here when I needed you."

"No problem."

_**Cause I've got nothing left to lose **_

_**See me bare my teeth for you **_

_**Who, who are you? **_

"You're lucky you got to see the vulnerable side." Too bad, the vulnerable side is heartbreaking right now.

"Jade, you have to ignore them. Those girls had no right to post that stuff ON the night of the breakup. And those girls are sluts."

Jade laughed a little before responding. "Yeah, they are." Jade rests her head on my shoulder before she cries some more. The crying suddenly stops and I look to see she fell asleep. I softly and slowly get up and carry her up to her room. I lay her on the chair in the room and undo the covers before putting her there. I cover her and lie next to her.

**How do you like it so far? **


	2. Confrontations and Fights

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys! Enjoy! **

Jade woke up the next morning as the sun shone down on the both of them. Jade knitted her eyebrows as she tried to wrap around what happened last night and how she got there. She looked beside her and saw Ryder, sleeping peacefully beside her. She got up and walked out of the room to see Beck at the door with her stuff.

_'Holy iPod, how am I gonna hide Ryder?' _Jade thought as she remembered they didn't know that she was with Ryder that night. Jade held her pointer finger and ran back stairs. "Ryder, wake up!" Jade quietly shouted as she shook him. "Beck's here. Go hide somewhere." Ryder jumped up and was about to run down stairs but Jade stopped him.

Jade ran back down stairs and ran to the door as Ryder went to hide in the bathroom. "What?" Jade shouted when she opened the door. Beck handed her the things from his RV that Jade owned and asked her a question.

"Do you need me to give you a ride to school?"

"Do you not see my car on the driveway? Besides, breaking up doesn't mean that the next day, you can give your ex a ride. Breakups mean not even talking to each other, not hanging out with your ex. I'm making a few changes in my life. If you don't hear from me, consider yourself one of those changes; same for Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Andre." Jade slammed the door in his face, remembering that her own friend a.k.a Cat was too annoyed to be around her, even when she and Beck were bickering with each other. Cat wasn't even a good friend for a few days. One of them was because she didn't even care to check on Jade last night.

Jade ran up to her room as she heard Ryder yelling, "Shit!"

"What?" Jade walked in to see Ryder back in there.

"I don't have any clothes."

"Don't worry. You can borrow my older brother's clothes. I think they'll fit you." Jade walked into her brother's house.

"Nah, I'll just wear the same clothes." Ryder walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Jade put some clean clothes on and then went down stairs. Walking into the kitchen, she coughed a little and walked to the pantry with Ryder following behind.

"Too close." Jade was a little uncomfortable with Ryder leaning on her even though he sort of did all night.

"Oh, sorry." Ryder backed away a bit and saw a bunch of apples and grabbed one before walking to the sink. "Want an apple?" Ryder grabbed another apple in case she wanted one

"Sure."

A few minutes after, Jade and Ryder walked into the school and parted ways. Seeing Jade and Ryder together made Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Cat suspicious, so they walked towards Jade.

"Jade, why were you with Ryder?" Tori asked as Jade opened her locker.

"Yeah, why were you?" Instead of answering, Jade slammed her locker and walked away. Jade saw Brittany staring at her locker. Brittany snickered and ran pass her making Jade spin around to see her grab Beck and kiss him on the spot. Brittany smirked once she pulled away and looked at Jade.

"I'm not jealous." Jade lied and crossed her arms before walking away. She found Brittany and stormed over to her. Not even caring that Brittany's hand was in the locker; Jade slammed it closed and took a threatening step towards her.

"You think you can get me jealous, don't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Would you like to wear red today?" Jade asked violently.

"No. Blood doesn't come out of me."

"Oh, please, blood comes out of everybody...unless you're a vampire...but, vampires aren't real, you little wazzbag. Go to hell."

"Sorry, I can't go to hell. They kicked my ass out. Caught me sell ice." Jade backed up to the same place she was and pointed to everyone that posted about 'cannoodling with Beck' last night. "All of you are wazzbags."

She came across Beck, Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Tori as she walked past her locker. "You guys are wazzbags too." The bell rang, signaling for Sikowitz class.

"You're gonna be late for class." Robbie informed Jade as they walk past the Wahoo! Punch machine where Jade stood.

"Like I care!" Jade shouted sarcastically, putting money in for a drink. Jade walked to class with her drink and sat at the back of the room. Anytime there was a chance to get up, Cat tried to make Jade come sit with her, but Jade refuse not to. Jade got her phone out and sent a group message to Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat.

_To: Vega, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat_

_From: Jade _

_Go suck a dry a dry fart out of a dead camels BUTT!_

Once they read the message, they turned to her, obviously offended. Jade smirked and Sikowitz called them up.

"Okay! Start with the letter 'S' on the subject Mean and Insults."

"Deal!" Jade said and Beck was the first to start.

"Stop being so mean!"

"This morning, I forgot to mention that you can't tell your EX to stop doing something. The time has come to stop doing that." - Jade

"Oh, please, you can tell anyone to stop being mean!" -Beck.

"Beck, you're out!" Sikowitz shouted and Beck sighed before taking a 'go to hell' glance at Jade and walked off stage.

"Underestimated hypocrite!" Tori shouted, walking towards Jade.

"Vega, you might want to watch your fat foot's step.

"Would you girls just quit fighting?!" Andre asked, walking towards them.

"Xylophones!" Cat shouted, which wasn't surprising since she was always random.

"You're such a mean girl."

"Zebras!" Cat shouted again.

"Andre, would you just let them work it out themselves? It's worse that they're fighting. It's even more worse to get in the middle of it."

"Back off." Jade spit in Tori's face, who gasped.

"Could you get any meaner?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to!" Jade shouted as Tori wiped the spit off her face.

"JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Andre got aggravated and punched the brick wall.

"Andre, you're out! Go see the nurse about that hand because it looks pretty bad." Sikowitz shouted as Andre walked out.

"See what you did! You made Andre hurt his hand!" Robbie shouted and walked off stage, already knowing he was out.

"Enough!" Cat shouted and pushed them away from each other, accidently pushing Jade and making her land on the floor.

"For the record, that really hurt." Jade jumped up and started strangling Cat. Tori pushed Jade away and got between them.

"Girl, she is very small and YOU ARE HURTING HER!" Tori shouted.

"Yeah, stop being so mean!" Cat shouted.

"Cat, you're out! This is so good that popcorn and the lights off could be useful. Beck, turn the first light off!" Sikowitz yelled. As requested, Beck got up and turned off the back of the room but Jade and Tori still had light on them.

"Ha! I don't care!"

"If you would be nice, you'd have more friends!"

"Just when I think you will stop talking, your big fat mouth opens up!"

"Karma bites...HARD!" Tori shouted.

"Must you compare Karma's meanness to my meanness?"

"No, because you two are equal."

"Oh please, no one is as evil as I am."

Aggravated, Tori punched Jade. Jade looked at her and punched her back and put her arm around Tori's throat. Tori escaped Jade's hold and started choking Jade.

"Ugh, get your hands off me, bitch." Jade bit Tori's hand and dropped down. She cackled and started choking Tori, but harder.

"Sikowitz, this is getting real. Don't you think we should stop it?"

"Yeah." Beck and Robbie got up and went to Jade and Tori. Before they could even stop them, Jade let Tori go and punched her. Tori returned the punch but it was in the eye.

"Ow, Vega hit me in the face for real!" Jade shouted. Beck looked at her and noticed that it looked very real. "Ask me if I'm lying tomorrow and throw water in my face to prove it!"

Jade stormed out of the room as everyone glared at Tori, who tried to look innocent as a puppy. "You shouldn't have done that." Beck calmly said, making Tori look at him.

"I didn't. That was definitely all fake."

"Really, because it didn't look like it!"

* * *

Jade stormed to her locker and opened it, only to look at the mirror. It was very red and it looked swollen. Jade took her water bottle and poured it on her eye, making it burn very bad.

"Ow, what the freak?" Jade shouted and slapped her eye, making it hurt slightly worse. "OW!" Jade ran to the bathroom and wiped the water off delicately with a paper towel. "Just let it heal, Jade." Jade told herself silently and leaned against the wall. The bell rung, signaling lunch time, so Jade walked out and ran to her locker before the hall filled with hungry students with eager energy.

Jade grabbed her sunglasses and walked outside to Festus' truck. When she got her food and sat down, Sinjin and Burf came and sat down at her table, gazing at her every second.

"No." Jade said, making them go away. She spotted Tori, Beck, Cat, and Robbie walk to their table as she stared right at them.

"Eff off!" Jade shouted and stuck the middle finger up at them. They stopped looking as Ryder walked over and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jade could really use someone that she could tolerate right now.

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses under the shade?"

"Because I want to. Don't like it? I couldn't care less." Jade stabbed her salad and ate it as Ryder laughed. "What?"

"That moment when you look at a funny person and wonder why the hell they're not a comedian." Ryder commented as Jade rolled her eyes.

"They keep on staring at us." Jade motioned to Beck's table. Ryder turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore them. So...what happened in Sikowitz class? Rumor has it that you and Tori tried to kill each other.

"Correction: Tori tried to KILL me. I was just trying to physically defend myself." Jade's phone went off and she looked to see a message from Cat.

_To: Jade_

_From: Cat_

_Why are you being mean to us?_

Jade sat her phone down and stole Ryder's ranch. "Hey!"

"You can go get another one." Jade spoke, even though she would've done the same thing if she had her ranch stolen. Ryder grabbed his ranch and laughed.

"You can go get one yourself...and please take your sunglasses off so I can see your beautiful eyes." Ryder opened his ranch and double dipped his carrot. Jade inhaled and exhaled sharply and snatched her sunglasses off.

"Wow, she got you good."

"No, she got me a butternut bar." Jade replied sarcastically as Tori headed over. "UGH! Seriously, could you not be here?" Jade shouted at her.

"Tori, go away."

"No, I'll stay if I wanna stay."

"You little bitch." Jade got up and walked over to her. "You think you're so innocent all the time and that you're so pristine when you're not. You caused this! Do you not see all the red in my eye?" Jade shouted causing everyone to look at them.

"I'm not pristine."

"Oh, really? Because I think you are." Jade took a threatening step towards her and Ryder jumped up. He grabbed Jade around the waist, letting Tori get a 5 second head start.

"Tori, run! You got 5 seconds." Tori took the chance and ran away before Jade escaped Ryder's grasp.


	3. Review Rant

**Sorry, I'm just really ticked off that I have to rant about this review. **

**Guest: reported for use of worst use of pairings **

**Me: Well, how about you listen for a sec? If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. You have no right to come on to my story and report it JUST because you don't like the stinking story. If you don't like the pairing, THEN STOP READING THE FUCKING STORY. **

**I'm done now. **


	4. Fighting Won't Get You Anywhere

**Since you guys expected, like, an actual chapter, I decided to write another one. I'm still pissed off about that but I don't think the people in charge of fanfiction would accept a stupid report about A PAIRING!**

Jade ran through the halls, looking for Tori as she heard footsteps running after her. Jade ran up the steps only to almost fall. She's been really clumsy lately. Jade ran into the library and looked around the statue.

"Vega!"

"What?" Tori asked and jumped up. When she realized she just exposed herself, she ran out of the library, only to run into Ryder.

"Jade, calm down!" Ryder shouted, literally throwing Tori behind him.

"Ow!"

"Whatever." Ryder didn't really care about Tori's pain. He just wanted Jade to calm the hell down. Ryder restrained Jade as Tori ran for it. Tori ran back to them and started choking Jade. Ryder pushed Tori off and grabbed Jade's arm. Not caring about the rest of school, Ryder picked up Jade and carried her bridal style and ran to his car.

* * *

Beck ran into the same hall Ryder, Jade, and Tori were in and saw Tori laying on the floor, either faking an injury or actually hurt.

"Tori!" Beck shouted and ran to her.

"I think I have a concussion."

"Can I just say this?"

"I guess."

"Fighting won't get you anywhere...but, laughter will. Why are you being such a bitch to her?"

* * *

Ryder opened the door to Jade's house and held it open for her as she walked in. "Why is Vega such a bitch?!" Jade shouted as she headed to the couch. Ryder looked at her eye as they sat down.

"I don't know! I don't know what you did to make her act like that."

"I might have called her a wazzbag even if she didn't say anything about cannoodling with Beck. I don't know why I got so mad."

Ryder didn't know what to say so instead, he just grabbed the remote as Jade snuggled in his chest. "Hey, Ryder, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Jade slapped him playfully on the chest as she looked up at him.

"Who are you, really?"

"Well, my name is Ry..."

"I know that!" Jade shouted.

"A nice guy half the time and a mean one at school."

"Why are you a mean boy at school?"

"Why are you a mean girl at school?"

"You have a point." Jade forgot about the question and turned the channel to MTV.

"Why do you keep changing the channel when I'm watching that channel?"

"I change it because you watch sappy shows." Jade laughed and Teen Wolf came on.

"Teen Wolf's not a sappy show?"

"Hey, it's a supernatural show. Supernatural is awesome!"

"How is _One Tree Hill _supernatural?"

"Shut up!" Jade shouted and turned the channel back to what he was watching. "I'll let you watch ONE sappy show for the night!"

30 minutes later, a crying woman came on screen and started hiccupping and crying while she was talking. "I *hiccup* c-can't *hiccup* do..."

"Oh, pull it together!" Jade shouted and grabbed the remote but Ryder snatched it away from her and held it up. "Don't make me get up."

* * *

"Why are you being such a bitch to her?"

"Because she is a bitch to me so payback...and she's going after the guy I used to 'date'." Tori explained as Beck helped her up. They walked down the hall as Cat walked to them and slapped Tori.

"OW! Cat, what the fuck?" Tori shouted as she held her jaw.

"That's for trying to kill Jade." Cat said before stomping away to her car, heading to Jade's house.

* * *

"Ryder, I'm not kidding."

"And neither am I." Ryder replied, flipping through commercials. The doorbell rung and Ryder looked to see Cat standing there.

"Oh, shit, look what the Bad Cat (A.K.A Tori Vega) brought." Ryder got up and walked to the door. He opened it slowly, checking up and down for any weapons. He opened it fully with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Cat Valentine. Are you sure Vega didn't bring you here to assassinate Jade?"

"Ryder, just let me in."

"No, not unless the princess says. Oh wait, aren't you a princess, princess?" Ryder asked sarcastically as he blocked Cat's way. "Or are you the IMMENSE CORRUPT WOLF? ARROOOOOO!" Ryder howled.

"Know what? Forget it. I'll come back when you're not here. Oh, and go to hell." Cat said before walking away. Ryder then made a snarky comment, with the result of Cat throwing a rock at him.

"Ow! Yeesh, people are so rude these days." Ryder rubbed his forehead before walking in.

* * *

Beck and Tori walked out of the school building and headed to Jade's house. Once they get there, they head up the steps and bang on the door. It takes a few minutes till Ryder opens it. _Ugh, why is he here?, _Tori thought as they just rushed right past Ryder.

"Where is she?"

"Sorry, Vega, I can't hear you from all the dick in your mouth." Jade commented from the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

After throwing that insult at her, Tori gasps and slaps me. I laugh a little and look at her. "I would punch you write back, but I don't want to get slut all over my hands. Eenie meanie Minnie Moe, you're nothing but a dirty trollop. You think you're cool you think you're sassy...newsflash girl, you're just TRASHY!" I shout and jump up off the couch before she could throw a punch.

"My happy button doesn't seem to be working today. Oh, here's the problem! It's set on BITCH mode."

"Ha, you're damn right." I kick her in the stomach and grab her hair as I grab Beck's arm. "Now, do us all a favor, and get the hell out of my house before someone loses an arm! Oh, and Vega, you're not pretty. Guys only like you because you're easy."

"Oh, I'm-"

I shut the door on her before she could finish another sentence. "Ugh!" I kick something down. "I want to leave L.A." I quietly say, but loud enough for Ryder to hear.

"We can go to my parent's beach house in Panama City."

"But...isn't that like 2,200 miles away?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Want to leave today?"

"Sure, but we can't leave any tracks because there's a 50/50 percent chance they'll find us." We hug each other and stare into each other's eyes before leaning in. His lips attach to mine and I kiss back. It turns into a little make out session.

**Tori's POV**

So, they're dating now?! Come on! Beck and I look through the window of Jade's house to see them kissing. "I can't believe this!" Beck shouts. I look to see Jade and Ryder pull away and look at the window.

"Dude, run, you just blew our cover!" I shouted, and ran away from the house. We lose them about 2 blocks away and run to my house.

**Jade's POV**

"They're gone." Ryder comes back in and shuts the door. He locks it before walking over to the stairs when I was heading to my room. He turns the living room lights off and we head up to my room.

"So...do you want to come to my house with me and help me pack?" Instead of answering, I kiss him passionately on the lips. I put my arms around his neck as he puts one hand on my back and one hand in my hair. His lips taste like cotton candy as he kisses my lips softly and caringly. I pull him away and look at them.

"I don't think we can do this."

"We don't have to right now." Ryder soothingly whispers and turns to walk to my dresser. He opens the door with pants filled in them. I laugh a little and walk to help him. After packing up my clothes and what I wanted and going to his house and packing up his clothes and laptop, we get in his car and drive away.

"Ryder, about that kiss, um, it didn't mean anything, right?"

"No, of course it didn't."

**Ryder's POV**

It meant something to me though. Jade's everything I want in a girl.

_**Every time I close my eyes **_

_**I feel I cannot turn back **_

_**Every time I close my eyes**_

_**I want to fall back into you**_

She doesn't care what anyone thinks. She's not over-dramatic like Tori. She doesn't think she's all that like Trina. She isn't really that hyper like Cat; she's perfect and I don't care what anyone else said. Over the years, Beck has tried to change her into a mix of Cat, Trina, and Tori. She doesn't need to be like that; she needs to be herself. I'm so freaking glad I'm getting her out of this place.

_Jade's POV_

At this moment, there 6,470,818,671 people in the world; some are running scared. Some are coming come. Some tell lies to make it through the days. Some are evil men at war with good. Some are good struggling with evil. Others are just facing the truth. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls, and sometimes...all you need is one.

_Beck's POV _

I can't believe this. It feels like Tori has put a spell on me...and I can't escape. It's like being in a wild fire in the middle of the forest. You can't see any paths that lead the way out. I once heard this quote.

It went like this, "There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding."

"Why are we even doing this?" Cat asked, sitting in my RV with Robbie and Andre. We were discussing about Tori, Ryder, and Jade. Why was Jade being mean to them? It was reasonable for her to be mean to Beck, Robbie and Tori, but why was she being mean to Andre and Cat? "It's like Tori has put a spell on us when she came to Hollywood Arts."

_Tori's POV_

"Sinjin," I shout his name. "I need you to spy on Ryder and Jade if you ever find them."

"Okay." Sinjin takes a camera and walks away. Did Ryder and Jade leave the town or something? I just went back to Jade's place with Trina but they weren't there. I had send Trina out to look for them and take pictures an hour ago.

"Tori, I got pictures!" Trina shouted and ran towards me. I turn the camera on and see thousands of pictures of the skyline, the view from our house, Trina watching TV and eating potato chips. Not a single picture of Ryder and Jade.

"Trina, this is not what I wanted you to do!"

"I don't care, Tori. You're not a princess. The world doesn't revolve around you. Ryder and Jade both deserves happiness whether it's with or without you. Guess what? You need to get a life. You've got problems; you think everyone's business needs to have you in it. It doesn't! Now, you can either forget about them or keep you filthy butt sitting in that chair till someone else gets back with nothing and everyone moves on, gets married, and have kids of their own till they die. I bet your still gonna be waiting here for Ryder and Jade when you're 50 and your body is slowly decaying right on this bench." Trina walks away.

**A/N: CHEERS FOR TRINA! **


End file.
